halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili/Quotes
Audio file download? Any place where I could download clips of these? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 02:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Cario Sayings I have another quote...on Cairo Station, during the final encounter (in the bomb room) one of the Majors say something like "Perhaps this one will put up a fight" when he engages MC. That quote isn't word-for-word, and needs confirmation. Thanks, [[w:c:halo:Halopedia:UNSC of Halopedia/A Company|'1stSgt']] [[User:Simon_rjh|'simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']] 21:05, 5 September 2007 (UTC) You should go back play again until they say it. Die and Respawn if needed SPARTAN-208 22:11, 6 September 2007 (UTC) I confirm "Maybe this one will put up a fight" as gameplay dialog. [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'MantakAn elite '92']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 00:25, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Weird Quote It's already in the article but I want to point out the one that says, "Yes Arbiter... I... er... I... er... think you're cute too..." If that is an actual quote, it may signify either: A) Female Elites in the Covenant military, B) Gay Elites, C) An Elite attempting to please the Arbiter because he is staring at him. Combat dialogue is strictly non-canon and so is Halo 3 Multiplayer... but who knows? Bungie knows. Doho 'Ddeud Battle Net CoH :Apparently there's gay brutes. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:05, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Another weird quote '''This section contains controversial and potentially offensive or triggering content. Reader discretion is advised.' On the level The Covenant (Level), I was looking at this elite and he said: "If you look at me much longer, we might as well exchange fluids"! Gatu 'Makoree Reconciliation 18:58, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :Weird indeed... --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:05, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::This may possibly refer back to my old inter-species relationships userbox that I deleted long ago. (I wonder if the Elite would bleep the Chief?) I DO NOT WISH FOR OUR SPECIES TO BE GAY!!!-Doho 'Ddeud Battle Net CoH :::It makes sense for at least a small population to be gay, as is with most Earth species. Given the entire absence of females in the Covenant military, however, I find it more likely that they'd be engaging in homosexual activities simply because no heterosexual alternative exists. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:26, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I can't imagine how...they have no visible genitals...unless they scrunch up their dicks like Stitch did his extra arms. -- StAraqiel 19:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) (cough...cough..) It doesn't matter if it makes sense because its a joke and is not some form of canonical saying. Just saying... StAraqiel 17:13, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Likely the're just joking, most gameplay quotes are supposed to be funny, and not taken very seriously. -- Zarra 'Yairum 22:08, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Sounds like sarcasm to me. You're the one staring at them for an unreasonable amount of time, of course they're going to mess with you. They just want you to stop staring and get on with it already. And really people, how many times is this "no visible genitals" thing going to come up? Even assuming we weren't talking about a video game where they're not going to show that kind of thing for obvious reasons, that's normal for reptiles. Google it or something. You are right, reptiles have a small flap of skin covering their genitals, male or female.Spec-op sniper058 17:54, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Is this scripted? It's probably not, but it sounds like it is. I was playing the level Uprising and at one point the Zealot turned to me and said, "Stand back Arbiter, I don't want to hurt you," in a worried tone. I did as he said. He then ran ahead and killed all the visable Brutes. I wanted to add it to the page, but I didn't know where to put it. I had never heard the quote before, and I haven't since. Maybe it's very rare. -- Zarra 'Yairum 22:07, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Nope, just regular random dialogue. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Halo: Reach quotes Could Someone or I add a section for the quotes said in Reach? I mean I've heard something like,"isham wamu!"? Ive also heard something like "Dor wamip, Dor wamip!" Possibly meaning, "get back, get back!" "Wamu" is a plain phrase i'veheard. Dagoth11 21:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The Reach quotes at the very end, are they real? Ghosthacker07 17:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) It is unknown if they are actually what they say but sometimes it sounds like they say these phrases very clearly "Heil Hitler" can sometimes be heard very clearly. I've never heard that last one. A few words and phrases I have picked up from their context are "Awoobuku!" ("Grenade!") "Awoobuku ip!" ("Grenade away/out/take caution") "Kig-yar." ("Jackal" said to player when fighting, no Jackals around. Maybe "Kig-yar" is also a derogatory phrase?) "Unwamu" ("Human/demon/heretic" I'm not sure of the exact meaning. I haven't tested this, but it might sound like "human" in English if reversed, which raises the question of whether Bungie is pulling the same trick as Halo 1, but had the voice actors speak in reverse and told them it's a new language instead.) It also seems to me that the Sangheili language is spoken by all Covenant species, including the Jackals and Hunters, because I've heard similar phrases in similar contexts from all of them.AchingScaphoid 23:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i always just thought they did something like in Halo 1, where they just took english speech and reversed the sound file, except in this case instead of just having reversed sound files, they then worded out the reversed lines. Like, the original "Wort wort wort" was just Sgt. Johnson's "Go go go" sound file reversed, but in this case the voice actor may have actually said "Wort wort wort" from the get-go, meaning the other lines could be the same. Quick, someone reverse-mask the Reach lines and see what you get! Serithi 06:32, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *"They guard this primitive machinery with their lives, Raze it to the ground!" - (At the beginning of Generator Defense) *"Once we have destroyed the humans machines, we will scrape them as excrement from our boots!" - (At the beginning of Generator Defense) *"The humans have machines they wish to protect, that alone is reason enough to destroy it!" - (At the beginning of Generator Defense) *"Destroy the machines and we will strip the humans of their defenses, Then we shall eradicate them." - (At the beginning of Generator Defense) I confirm these phrases as present in-game as stated above. (Halo: Reach) Owenbullet (talk) 00:54, May 10, 2017 (UTC)